halidoms_demon_huntersfandomcom-20200214-history
Our Guild
This is Halidom, currently under the protection and housing of the Allerian Stronghold and its leader, Captain Auric Sunchaser. After the fall of Arthas, Halidom moved from the base on Zul'Drak and moved to a more forward advance to take on the main forces of the Burning Legion. Upon reaching Draenor, they were almost immediately contacted by Captain Sunchaser and his forces and were escorted to the Stronghold. where they have made their home amongst the others happily. Hallows Hall Hallows Hall is the meeting grounds and common areas for the guild. It acts as both lounge, dining hall, official guild meetings, and the primary source to find jobs that have been brought to us by those around Azeroth. It is the center most building to the right side of the Stronghold. Inside, Ros' eleth is always there to greet and welcome you. In the immediate branching room lies the small kitchen area. The larger room that takes up the majority of the building is the meeting and mess area. There the leaders of both Halidom and those under Captain Sunchaser plot over the next plan of attack and actions. But it also a place of gathering for all in the guild, always kept warm and welcoming as best as it can be. One can find the Job's Board located here, when in need of a little extra cash, or just need to get out from sheer boredom. Members Quarters The large standing building laced with gold and saphire human designs is the place where anyone can find a good nights sleep. Five stories of rooms and lodgings line its massively beautiful size and are kept in a neat and orderly fashion by Biribi and her helping hands. The Tomb of Time Kept in the spiraling tower near the North western side of the Stronghold, this tower is the protection and home of the Tomb of Time. Lying in its sacred walls guarded and maintained by Master Andarl and Jenai Starwhisper when she can. It is a place of great power and is not venture into lightly. Especially not after what most in the Guild would have described their time during the Trial of Torment as a, less then inviting welcome, to go anywhere near it. Weaponsmith Cecil Master Armorer Cecil Meyers, found in the blacksmith on the south side of Hallowed Hall, is the Guilds primary weapon smith. He is old, and a perfected hand at crafting all kinds of armors. Up to and including Demon hunter armor. Of course with the help od his two apprentice siblings Theine and Aemen Brightsong. Aemen Brightsong in fact had once joined the Guild in the hopes of becoming a Demon Hunter. But had not surpassed the requirements during the Trial of Temptation. He doesn't talk much about it, but one may hear him at a distance muttering for the upteenth time to Theine how horrible it was. The Demon Chambers At the southern most point of the Stronghold lies a towering building overlooking the valley beyond. this serves as a look out post for both the Guild and the forces under Captain Sunchaser. But for Halidom, it serves for one more purpose. Guarded heavily underneath the tower by Exorcist Sullivan and his partner Spirit Sage Zhan, lies the chambers where Demons, Fel, and Dark creatures alike have been gathered and bound in what would seem like stasis sleep. Their powers used to feul the Trials and to keep in times of need. In case any of them could be used in questioning. Deeper still, Demons who we have now found the power to slay but have defeated are also locked away. The Well And finally, the northern most part of the Stronghold lies the great turning well. It is obvious that it is both forces primary source of life sustaining water, where it flows into what the combing forces have come to call Sanctions Lake. Bertelm mans the well and is always in high spirits. Cracking a little Demonic joke or two at passing new Demon Hunters, and even some of the veteran ones as well. The Allerian Defenders and Civil Folk The warriors and rangers who help to guard Allerian Stronghold from attack or worse. They are of strong mind and even stronger will. Some even accompanying some of our Demon Hunters on their jobs and most having a well earned friendship with most. Leassian has taken to watching even the most roudy of our mounts and pets while we are gone and away. Even caring for those whos masters have long since gone out, and would never return. Erik Nateson, is always willing and eager to help with anything the Guild desires. Often times delivering messages to the others by means of which no one can fathom. He is sneaky and cunning, but despite Halidom's offerings, he wishes not to fully join our ranks. Only wishing to help as best as he can the way he is. Eckert is the fun loving, always grooving husband of Leeli Longhaggle. The two gnomes though seemingly complete and utter opposites of one another have a strong love for each other. Much to Eckert's many stories and elaborations can attest to. Their friend and apprentice in the ways of haggling, Fabian Lanzonelli, is shy. though apperently to most woman in the Guild is just the biggest sweetheart. And lastly, we have Thander. A war hero of the original forces under Captain Sunchaser that stormed Draenor long ago. He is quiet and does not speak much, but is polite and well mannered in the ways of honor as he calls it. He is more than just a skilled swordsman and has helped drive back more than just a handful of incoming attacks from oncoming enemies. Guild Members Refer hee to make a character sheet - http://halidoms-demon-hunters.wikia.com/wiki/Creating_a_Character_Bio Syriac Sephtis - '''http://halidoms-demon-hunters.wikia.com/wiki/Syriac_Sephtis '''Lairani Nightclaw - http://halidoms-demon-hunters.wikia.com/wiki/Lairani%27s_Template Dendiiran Lunarion - '''http://halidoms-demon-hunters.wikia.com/wiki/Dendiiran_Lunarion '''Ussari Aesoph - http://halidoms-demon-hunters.wikia.com/wiki/The_Book_of_Ussari_Aesoph Misty Lavine - http://halidoms-demon-hunters.wikia.com/wiki/Misty%27s_character#Section_heading